


The YouTube Hunger Games

by InterstellarKitten



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarKitten/pseuds/InterstellarKitten
Summary: In the world of the Hunger Games, the Capitol has regained power and restarted the Games. You are a YouTuber from district three and the little sister of JackSepticEye. Today is the day of the reaping. What could go wrong?{NO LONGER UPDATING}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all!  
> I want to thank you in advance if you have decided to read my story! This story will be rated Mature for scenes in the future. I hope you enjoy! Also, if you want more information as to what this story is mainly about, check out the tags. I didn't want to spoil the story by placing possible spoilers in the description!
> 
> Enjoy!

The day was going to be warm. I knew this from the moment the sun began to announce it's presence from behind the rows of jagged blue peaks. The few clouds in the sky were painted a brilliant shade of blushing pink and the sunrise ombre of the sky began to fade into a pastel blue, reminding me of the Cornflowers that grew in abundance on the outskirts of town where the emerald grass was allowed to roam, untamed and carefree. A cacophony of bird sounds filled the air as the sun finally peeped over the crags and the valley was bathed in the warm light of the dawn. The rosy fingers of the sun caressed the terrain of district three, the place I call home. My alarm began to blare its melancholy tone, even though I was already awake. I turned it off quickly and turned back to the camera and computer screen I was currently focused on.  
“As always, I hope you enjoyed this playthrough of Resident Evil 7: Biohazard! It has been a blast reviewing this game, and I am sure that anyone who plays it will be thoroughly terrified and unable to sleep like I am right now!” I chuckled nervously at that last comment.  
“If you enjoyed this video, feel free to tickle that like button and drop a comment as to which game I should play next! Until next time, this is Kitten, signing off. Over and out” I made a quick salute motion toward the camera and then turned it off. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.  
This was my job. I recorded and posted playthroughs of the latest games for people in the Capitol on a website called YouTube. If you had a smart device, you could watch YouTube. I was one of the few the employers of my district had chosen to do this job. My older brother and one of his best friends were some of the first to be chosen, and their channels blew up with attention. They were required to choose a name to go by on their channel. My brother chose ‘JackSepticEye’, and his friend Mark chose ‘Markiplier’. A few years, they were asked to move to the Capitol, and they did. They left us behind in district three, and I haven’t seen them since.  
When I was chosen to be a YouTuber, I was overjoyed. I quickly chose the name ‘InterstellarKittenGames’. I’ve been running this channel for two years and doing a damn good job of it too. I sighed again and looked out the window again. It seemed like any other day in that moment. Peaceful, calm, happy. I felt those things till I realized what day it was.  
It was the day of the reaping. I felt the tendrils of icy cold dread seep into the pit of my stomach and sit there, squeezing my gut in its iron grasp and weighing me down. I would not be working today. I sighed and pushed away the lingering feelings of foreboding and stood up. I marched mechanically into the bathroom of my average sized apartment and turned on my shower that greatly resembled the inside of a high-tech UFO and pulled my long, light magenta hair, that was almost white, out of the two french braids I always slept in. I guess I had intended to sleep last night, but I just hadn’t gotten around to it. That happens more often than I’d like to admit. I stepped into the futuristic shower and after about fifteen minutes of being smothered in various soaps and foams by nozzles in the walls of the slightly terrifying device used for decontamination that, despite my tech-savvy brain wiring, I still could not figure out how to use, I stepped out smelling strongly of vanilla and lemon creme. I didn’t care for dresses, or even dressing remotely fancy, so I slipped on a pair of faded ripped skinny jeans, a plain grey fitted tee-shirt, a loose red, blue, and grey flannel, heeled booties, and a necklace that had a tiny silver circuit pendant in the shape of a heart. I left my hair down and let it dry naturally into slight waves, applied cat eyeliner to my eyes and perched my thick rimmed glasses atop my nose. I looked at the mirror and nodded slightly at my appearance, noting that I was wearing what I would wear normally.  
“Good.” I thought to myself. “Maybe that’ll show them that they can’t change me.” Snorting slightly at my last thought, I grabbed my phone, earbuds, and purse and walked out the door. I walked quickly to the center of town. I just wanted to get this day over with so everything could go back to normal. I knew I wouldn’t watch the games. It made me sick to know that my own government would do this to innocent people. After the last uprising, there was a period of peace, before Katniss Everdeen and her family was shot within their own home by one of the remaining supporters of President Snow. Shortly after, the Capital was seized by the remainders of the loyalists and they restored the previous order. They restarted the hunger games and appointed their brutal leader the president. The people were too scared to revolt again. Thus, here we are, in a never ending loop of despair until we die. I know it sounds brutal, and that is because it is. The rules changed a bit too. The last two survivors would be crowned victors and sent on their way. They thought that rule would make the games a bit more appealing to the rest of the population. When I reached the middle of town, I spotted my mother, my older sister, and her daughter in the crowd. My mother and sister were seated in the section of people who couldn’t be chosen as tributes, and my niece was in the front row of the girls to be chosen. Another rule that was changed was the age. They changed it so that twenty-two was the oldest you could be in the games instead of eighteen. The minimum age remained the same at twelve, and that was how old Clara, my niece, was this year. I was twenty this year. I checked in and went to stand with the other girls in my age group. Not long after, a plump woman with way too much makeup walked up to the front of the stage we were all facing.  
“Welcome to the twelfth annual reaping after the reformation of the Capitol!” She exclaimed in a cheery voice. She continued to drone on about useless information until my ears picked up the words: “And now to choose our female tribute!” She walked over the large fishbowl of names with her heels clicking loudly against the stone stage. She reached in and shuffled around before pulling out a piece of paper that she found to be particularly fascinating. She walked back to the microphone and announced the name on the paper.  
“Clara Rose Addams!” She exclaimed in her cheery voice. I looked up in horror. That was my niece! I looked to my sister and she looked back with a terrible expression of grief. I turned back to the front, suddenly overcome with confidence. I would not let them take one of the only things in my life that mattered away. I loved my niece more than anything and I would not see her slaughtered. I began walking towards her with a brisk pace and called out in a commanding voice.  
“Clara, go sit back down.” She turned back to me, eyes wide with fear. They grew even wider as she realized my intentions.  
“Auntie {F/N}! NO!” She shrieked. I continued my brisk walk to the front of the stage.  
“I volunteer as tribute,” I said in as confident a voice as I could muster. The woman on stage looked down at me and smiled.  
“Come on up here then, my dear!” She said in a tone that could be described as happy. I could hear the wails of my family behind me as I walked numbly up the steps to the stage. I stood next to the woman.  
“What’s your name, dear?” She asked kindly. I stared straight ahead and smiled slightly when I caught Clara’s eye.  
“{F/N, M/N} McLoughlin” I stated. I looked at her just in time to catch a pitying glance in my direction.  
“Why did you volunteer {F/N}?” She asked.  
“The girl whose name was called is my niece. I love her more than many things in this world and I couldn’t stand by and watch her die.” After the words left my mouth, all I could do was stare blankly at her, then turned to the crowd and stare out at them. The woman moved on to the boys and she called out a name.  
“Sam Clarke Nestor!” I heard a commotion from the section of boys and a small boy, no older than Clara walked into the aisle between the boys and girls. I heard someone call from the back of the possible tributes section  
“SAMMY NO!” They shouted. I knew that voice. A head of blue hair appeared in the crowd and a man about my age ran forward. He knelt in front of the small boy and whispered something to him and pushed him back into the group of boys his age. He stood and looked defiantly at the woman I was standing next to.  
“I volunteer as tribute.” He said in a quiet, yet powerful voice. He began marching up the steps of the stage and stood next to the woman on the other side. The woman sighed almost sadly.  
“What is your name?” She asked.  
“Ethan Mark Nestor.” He replied. Suddenly, I knew where I had seen him before. He was a YouTuber. He played games for a living like I did. He was one of the more famous ones. I looked over at him and saw that his face reflected mine. Stone cold and angry. He looked over at me and his face softened a bit. I let a single tear fall down my face. I turned back to the crowd and caught the eye of my mother, and then my sister, and finally, Clara. The air felt cold and harsh. Clouds covered the sun, and as I turned away, I let my tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all!   
> Here is chapter two of The YouTube Hunger Games! I know this chapter is a little short, but I will be working on longer chapters in the near future. Enjoy, and I'll see you at the end with more notes!

The woman began to lead us to the train that would take us to the Capitol. I stared straight ahead, not really seeing, as my eyes filled with tears and the small brackish droplets left dark streaks down my face. The woman had somewhat lost her chipper aura. Her demeanor seemed considerably subdued in comparison to in front of the large throng of citizens. We boarded the train within minutes of leaving the stage and were given no time to say goodbye to our loved ones. The look of pure anguish that had possessed the features of my family had scorched itself into my memory. I gave a small shudder at the memory. The woman and Ethan both looked at me in concern. The woman's features shifted into a weak smile and she stuck her hand out toward me.  
“My name is Vanellope Brook.” She spoke softly. I took a moment to take in her appearance. She wore a long teal overcoat of sorts made of silk and belted at the waist by a thin chain of expensive looking gems. Under that was a white lace blouse. Her hair was short and blue, swept to the side to form points, and pinned in the back with another gem encrusted accessory. Her eye makeup was a dark sparkly blue and her lips wore a matching shade but seemed to have flecks of gold leaf in various places. Her skin was porcelain white and seemed to contain no trace of makeup and she appeared to have heterochromia, one of her eyes an icy blue, and the other a vibrant sea green. She was quite beautiful and seemed to be about my age.   
“It’s nice to meet you, however, I wish it were under different circumstances.” I saw Ethan nod slightly out of the corner of my eye. “I’m {F/n}, as you already know.” She nodded sadly.  
“I’m so sorry to both of you.” She sighed in defeat. “I hate having to do this, but I am going to do everything I can to help you two win.” I could see a spark of determination deep in her eyes. I smiled softly at her. I was beginning to like her. I looked over to Ethan again and saw him smiling slightly at her statement.   
The train was very lavish. It was almost too comfortable. Every surface was made of expensive materials such as the countertops, which were made from dark granite inlaid with glittering gemstones, and the tables made from varnished rosewood. My surroundings made me slightly nervous. I was not used to being around such fancy items. It was beginning to grow dark outside and I let out a massive yawn.  
“I’m going to head to bed,” I announced to whoever wanted to listen.  
“Goodnight dear.” Chimed Vanellope. I gave her a slight smile.  
“I think I’ll head in too.” Ethan yawned as he spoke, making his words slurred and almost incomprehensible. We walked towards our rooms in silence. Once we reached the door to my room, I was about to say goodnight and head inside when I suddenly felt a hand on my arm. I turned around, eyes wide and saw that it was just Ethan.   
“I umm…” He stuttered, cheeks tinged slightly pink. “I’ve seen some of your videos. I kinda feel like I know you already, but I’d like to get to know you for real before we have to go into the games.” His cheeks were a brighter shade of pink now and I smiled slightly.  
“I’ve seen your videos too, but yeah, that would be nice, I think,” I replied. He looked up and smiled and pulled me into a quick hug before disappearing into the door a few feet down from mine. I smiled softly for a moment before entering my own room and heading for the plush bed. I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow. It had been a rough day for us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. Also, special thanks to the people who have left comments. Feel free to give this work a kudos or drop a comment. Anything I should change? Any suggestions? Criticism (Helps me grow as a writer)? Anything else I should know? Anyway, I plan to have another chapter out soon, but until then, this is Kitten, signing off! Over and out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all!  
> Thank you for reading the first entry of my story! If you enjoyed it, feel free to review. Criticism is appreciated and encouraged by me! It helps me grow as a writer. I don't know when I can have the next chapter out, but I will be updating this as frequently as I can. Again, thank you so much for reading! This is Kitten signing off. Over and out!


End file.
